The present invention refers to a double chess or enlarged chess enlightening game, including a new board having a greater number of rows and columns than the original board. In particular, the board has double the number of columns, duplicating the conventional chess board. This affords room for double the number of chess pieces with a new space distribution. The game further creates two new game pieces affording greater dynamism and diversity to this game.
A traditional chess game set, for perhaps over 2000 years, has deployed 32 chess pieces, in two opposing sides of 16 pieces each confronting each other, movable over a game board having 64 squares arranged in 8 rows and 8 columns. Traditional rules have remained unchanged since the origin of this game.
Other chess like games have been created, derived from the original one, by fundamentally adding a higher number of players, with a layout in triangle and with access on all four sides in order to enable four players to simultaneously participate. But the game then loses its character as a game wherein two players are in direct confrontation.
There is also the well known "checkers" game which, on an identical 64 squares board, allows two players to play with 12 pieces each.
Given the old character of a chess game with the limitations imposed by its board having 64 squares at 8 squares per side, it has led to some stiffness in the evolution possibilities of the game, which is conditioned by the opening theory, which has become highly developed especially during this century. Thus, starting from a given knowledge level, success possibilities are reduced or practically disappear unless a series of moves are made, especially at the beginning of the game, according to the moves made by the opponent.
During the Middle Ages, the Spaniard Ruy Lopez developed a concrete opening move, which is currently called the "Spanish opening", and which has been fully developed even beyond move 16th, without any other newly created eventual alternative. Such a situation exists with other chess game openings, like those named French, Caro Kahn, Slavonian, accepted or rejected Queen gambit, etc.
This situation has enabled development of machine or computing programs from these opening theories and half the game advantageously compete in front of the best specialists in this game's professional field.
During the year 1997, computer software was proven to be capable of defeating the present world chess champion in a six-round tournament. This ratifies the limitations of the traditional game as well as the progressive lack of alternatives and creativity in this game, as it allows programming the best possible move in every situation.